Operators (drivers) of commercial motor vehicles are required to perform periodic inspections of their commercial motor vehicles. These inspections help reduce collisions caused by mechanical defects and improve highway safety. Typically, a daily (pre-trip) vehicle inspection is performed. The purpose of the daily vehicle inspection is to ensure that problems and defects have been identified before the motor vehicle is operated on the highway or roadway. Inspections prevent the operation of a vehicle with problems that are likely to cause or contribute to the severity of an accident.
Legislation in some jurisdictions require mandatory daily (pre-trip or circle check) vehicle inspections that must be completed within 24 hours before driving.
Daily vehicle inspections includes (A) inspecting the vehicle before the vehicle is driven, (B) conducting the inspection with the use of a schedule listing the vehicle components and systems that require inspection, (C) completing an inspection report (the inspection and report are valid for 24 hours), (D) carrying the inspection schedule and report in the vehicle under operation, (E) recording, in a report, any defects found, and (F) repairing the defect found and identified (immediately or before the next dispatch) and keeping records of repair.
More specifically, the daily vehicle-safety inspection includes: (A) using an inspection procedure (circle procedure or the walk-around visual inspection) that best suits the vehicle and its location, in which each item must be inspected on the applicable inspection schedule, and (B) recording any defects discovered on the inspection report and notifying the operator about the defects. The safety inspection schedule is stored in the vehicle, as well as the inspection report (that remains valid for 24 hours).
If a minor defect on the vehicle is found, as defined in the inspection schedule, the defect must be recorded and reported to the operator as soon as possible. The operator is required to repair any defects that do not meet the performance standards.
If a major defect is found on the vehicle, as defined in the inspection schedule, the vehicle cannot be operated. The defect is recorded and reported to the operator immediately, and the vehicle must be repaired prior to driving of the vehicle.
If a defect as defined in the inspection schedule is identified after the inspection is completed, the defect must also be recorded and reported to the operator. Should the identified defect be a major defect, the driver is required to stop operating the vehicle until the defect is repaired.